1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus of the type which uses a roll of recording paper wound on a spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate in sectioned front and side views a conventional facsimile apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application 60-25268, in which 1 is a thermo-sensitive recording paper wound on a tubular spool 2 and forming a roll portion 1a around the spool 2. 3 is a roll holder tray having a recess 3a of substantially semicircular cross-sectional shape for nesting the roll portion therein. The recording paper 1 is drawn out from the lower side of the spool 2 and around a platen roller 4. 5 is a thermal head which prints images by contacting the recording paper 1 as it passes around the platen roller 4.
Next, operation will be described. Normally the recording paper 1 is set in position simply by placing the roll portion 1a on the spool 2 in the recess 3a of the roll holder tray 3. The recording paper is rolled around the spool such that its printing face is disposed on the outer side, and the recording paper is drawn out from the lower side of the pool 2 and passed around the platen roller 4 for pressure contact with the thermal head 5. The paper which has undergone thermal recording by the thermal head 5 is discharged in the direction of arrow A.
Conventional facsimile apparatus arranged in the above-described manner have a problem that, when the diameter of the roll portion 1a of the recording paper 1 on the spool 2 become small as the paper is consumed, it is likely that the roll is tilted by a pulling force acting on the lower side of the roll portion 1a, as a result destabilizing the transport of the recording paper or causing the paper to advance obliquely and enter the path between the platen roller 4 and the thermal head 5 at an oblique angle. If recording is effected on the paper in such a state, the roll portion 1a tends to engage the side wall surfaces of the recess 3a, such that withdrawal of the paper under such conditions causes damage to the recording paper.
Further, when the recording paper is replaced by a roll of a different width, especially when replaced by a roll of a smaller width, the oblique motion of the paper is more likely to occur, necessitating the provision of guide members respectively for paper rolls of different widths.